lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Ambrose
' Arthur Ambrose' is the son of Elbert, and Allyria Ambrose making him a member of House Ambrose through his father, and a member of House Trachtenburg through his mother. Arthur Ambrose has three siblings in the form of Brita, Emilda, and Marq Ambrose of which his sister Brita was married to a lowly knight in their lands forming House Deltose, while his sister married Matrinoneal a bastard noble and thus has remained with her family raising her own family, while his brother Marq is a trusted knight and the Master of Arms of Ambron Hold. Arthur Ambrose is married to Allysanne Mountain of whom he has loved since the first moment he set eyes on her and this love has transformed the once shy girl into a influencial member of House Ambrose. With Allysanne Mountain hhe has two children in the form of Brandon, and Loila Ambrose of which Brandon is no more then seven at the end of the Rise of Lucerne, and Loila is only a baby. Arthur Ambrose was born the third child of his father Elbert, but was born the first boy thus making him the heir to House Ambrose when he was born. Arthur Ambrose was sent to squire with House Faraday at the age of eight and during this time grew close to Michael Faraday of whom was the only one around his age who liked to ride horses. He and Michael grew close though Arthur always had issues with the silent desires of Michael of which due to his friendship with him he never told anyone about. At the age of fourteen he went to the Lucernian Academy where he was disapointed that Michael did not go to but became popular with the people of his age including Jasper Hale of whom he became fast friends with. Arthur Ambrose would take part in The Journey alongside his step-brother and father and during the fighting he would be knighted as a Dragon Knight, but during the Second Battle of Tree Hill his father would be killed during the fighting devestating him emotionally but also leading to him becoming the Lord of Ambron Hold. History Early History Arthur Ambrose was born the third child of his father Elbert, but was born the first boy thus making him the heir to House Ambrose when he was born. Squiring at Castle Faraday Arthur Ambrose was sent to squire with House Faraday at the age of eight and during this time grew close to Michael Faraday of whom was the only one around his age who liked to ride horses. He and Michael grew close though Arthur always had issues with the silent desires of Michael of which due to his friendship with him he never told anyone about. Lucernian Academy At the age of fourteen he went to the Lucernian Academy where he was disapointed that Michael did not go to but became popular with the people of his age including Jasper Hale of whom he became fast friends with. Family Members House Ambrose.png|Elbert Ambrose - Father|link=Elbert Ambrose House Ambrose.png|Allyria Ambrose - Mother|link=Allyria Ambrose Relationships Michael Faraday See Also : Michael Faraday Allysanne Mountain See Also : Allysanne Mountain Category:Vandal Category:People Category:Human Category:House Trachtenberg Category:House Ambrose Category:House Mountain Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight